choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:High School Story, Book 2/@comment-29916989-20171023054502/@comment-3452092-20171027183737
I'm pretty sure I remember something about them being a sophomore, but I really couldn't tell you when that was said, so I could be wrong. (Edited to add: I think it was somewhere when you are talking to Maria about being elected to the homecoming court and there is something about no Sophomore ever being elected to the homecoming court before.) I know based off dialogue both in Choices and in the High School Story game that your character who started the school (in High School Story the game) is a junior at the time of the events of the game and either a college Freshman or just out of school in the Choices story. (I really wish there was a way to name the school founder in this game, so that I could see my Li's name show up from time to time. Or even better to have the founder visit and design them entirely, so that they look like your school founder if you also play the game.) I always thought the founder was the same age as the other characters, but clearly not. The characters from that game (Julian, Autumn, Wes, Mia, Nishan, Sakura, Payton, Koh, Ezra, Max, Kara, Katherine even thought she's only mentioned in Book 1, Kallie who's not even mentioned, and all the optional characters I really wish would show up) are probably all seniors in this game (although there has never been any indication that Max and Mia are twins that I know of, so it's possible they are not in the same grade, but I think they are . . . and on the topic of Max and Kara, I'm kind of amazing that she hasn't dumped him. I mean I kind of am expecting a storyline where Kara dumps Max to show up in the storyline of High School Story some time soon based off her actions at that point and this is two years later. How are they still together? Is she just putting up with him, because he's useful to her?). It's possible that Katherine and Kallie could have graduated and thus why you never see them (usually people don't change schools over a break up, thought I guess Katherine could have). Caleb and Myra are definitely sophomores in this game, because they are mentioned as being incoming Freshman (or something to that affect) in the mini story that introduces the Choices story in the High School Story game. Emma is at least a sophomore, since this is her second year here, but she could be a junior. Michael is definitely not a senior, but this is his third school, so it's possible he's a junior. My guess is that he wasn't at the other two schools for a full year combined, but this definitely is at least his second year at this school since he was friends with Brian previously and that sure wasn't this year. Not sure I got any indication of Maria or Aiden's age other than I don't think either is a senior. I think maybe Sydney is a sophomore, but I'm not sure of that.